When things are getting rough, who will save us?
by Cas is my Clarence
Summary: This is my first spn fic. Destiel, slash!fic. Season 9 spoilers, slightly AU. Cas and Dean are figuring out their feels but what happens when hell and heaven are on their traces and Cas gets his wings back? Some fluffy winged moments may appear. no big deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Destiel fanfic.**

****_Author note:__ Hello, guys. This is my first Destiel/Supernatural fic so please give constructive criticism. It is rated T..Season 9 spoilers. Disclaimer: I do not own SPN. I don't really know what else to say so..enjoy! : (AU)_

** -Chapter one- **

Dean looked Castiel in the eye as he had just entered the bunker. It's been days since the two last met and all this time they realised how much do they care for each other. Dean realised his 'thing' with Cas wasn't anything but love.

Castiel sat down on the couch, still being analyzed head-to-toe by Dean. "Cas." Dean kept repeating his name over and over until the blue-eyed man replied: "Dean, it has been a long time since we last seen each other. All this time I have been feeling like something is missing. And it wasn't my grace. It was you."

Dean looked shocked. He never thought Cas would say such a thing when Sam was two feet away, and Charlie was paying attention to every word the two said, while eating popcorn. She really enjoyed reality drama and romantism. Finally, Dean stood up and hugged Castiel. He thought it was wrong, having such feelings for another 'dude', as he called them. But right there, it wasn't feeling anything but right. Charlie made an 'ooooh' which lasted for what felt like minutes, then Dean let go of Cas from their embrace.

Saying no words, Dean led Cas to his new room, where a bottle of beer was waiting on the table. "Dean, I do not understand. Until now you have been telling me on the phone to stay alright and keep living my life, because that was what you were doing. But when I came here, knowing my life is incomplete without you, you looked at me like there was no one else in the room, then embraced me. How does that work? What am I supposed to think?" the angel said. "Cas, things are now a little bit complicated between us.", said the hunter, not being able to spill his feelings in front of Castiel. "I'll leave you here so you can get used to your room while I'm taking a shower. It's been a rough day and Kevin still hasn't translated the Angel Tablet. "Yes, Dean. As you wish."

Cas' last words sent a shiver through Dean as he left the room, going to the showers. His thoughts were tangled and he still hasn't found a way to express his feelings. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for following : Even one follower is making my day. Read&Review please :3. +I'm writing short chapters because I want to post daily, so please tell me what you think/want. I'm making the storyline as I go, so every change might be possible. ++ I don't want to take everything too fast between Cas and Dean, so please be patient.

_**Last happened in ch1: **_

_Cas' last words sent a shiver through Dean as he left the room, going to the showers. His thoughts were tangled and he still hasn't found a way to express his feelings. _

**-Chapter two-**

Dean was taking a shower when he heard someone entering the men's bathrooms. He thought it was Sam, so he didn't even try to put some boxers on him. Wrapped in the bath towel, with his chest bare, he exited the shower cabin. Before he turned back, he started to say: "Bro, you don't just come here, what if Kevin was having a shower? You could scare the hell..." But before he could finish, Cas showed at not but 10 inch in front of him. All Dean's thoughts vanished into the thin air that was getting out of Cas. "Dean, I apologize for scaring you, if that is what you meant." The angel continued staring at Dean as he was caught into the deep green of the hunter's eyes.

"No, Cas. I was expecting to see Sammy, not you. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in your room and try to sleep." The angel had a confused face. "I could not sleep, so I thought you would be happy to see me, as I am when I see you. You know I always enjoy our talks and our time together." Cas leaned closer to Dean, not knowing what he was trying to do. "Cas, of course I'm happy to see you, little angel." _My angel,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't. It would've sounded awkward. "Just let me go into my room and get dressed. We'll meet in the kitchen. " said Dean.

With that said, the hunter left the bathroom and got into his room. He only put some pants on when he heard the door open. He began: "I thought I told you to wait for me in the kitchen, dude." But Sam was standing in the doorway. "Are you going to kiss him or not?"

"What? What are you talking about, man? " Dean said. "I'm talking about the fact that since Cas came back to you -and I'm saying YOU, not US- you have been acting strange and were about to explode every time you had to leave him. So, when will you two kiss, chicks?" Sam was sure his speech was not going to bring Dean back to Earth, and he will just dismiss his love for the fallen angel. Instead, the older brother accepted everything Sammy has said and told him: "Right now."

Then he immidiatly exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter three-

Dean started rushing to the kitchen, where Cas was standing on a chair, waiting for Dean to come and... he didn't know what the hunter wanted to do. He then stood up the chair and began talking. "I am glad you came back, Dean. Did you lost your shirt? " Cas noticed his friend's bare chest, as it was in the bathroom, when Dean was having a shower. Now, in the bright light of the ceiling's lights, he could see every muscle Dean had. Cas moved his eyes so he can meet his friend's. Dean then realised it was time to spill his feelings.

"Cas.. Since you came back to me I feel like a happy man. I never thought that could be possible, but you made me trust you and saved me so many times. Even when you left, you found me back. You never really left me. "

"Dean, what are you trying to insinuate?" the other man said.

"Nothing but my feelings." was Dean's simple response. He leaned in, closer to Castiel. He pressed his lips on his, waiting for a response. Cas immediately turned the kiss back, putting his hands around Dean. They stood so for what seemed as a long time, when Dean loosened the hug and broke the kiss. "I love you. You're _my angel_. "

Castiel was surprised to hear that words coming from Dean's mouth, but he loved it. He loved the feeling they had when his skin was touching Dean's, the 'profound bond' they shared, the hunter's eyes when he would see him. He loved Dean. They decided to take it slow, as Dean was new to all this 'love'. The two made popcorn and sat like some teenagers, watching an old movie, holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter four-

_ [They were holding hands, sitting like some teenagers, watching an old movie...]_

Charlie entered the room, a wide smile on her face. "Oh, look who's got some chick-flick moment. You two should watch some Game of Thrones with me, guys. Sam told me the news. Congrats, I bought you a dinner for two at a fancy restaurant. Or not..." She quickly opened a big bag with a capital B on it. What I really bought you is... PIE! And some burgers for all of us so we can share them while we watch that Game of Thrones season 1, the one Dean got for Sam. "

Dean and Cas looked pretty embarrassed at the mention of their relationship, but their awkwardness disappeared when they heard the word PIE. Sam and Kevin showed up, too, and they all sat on a couch, Dean having his arm rest on Cas while the angel rested on his boyfriend's shoulder.

After three hours of watching the show and four pies eaten by the two lovers, Sam received a call from an old friend. His name was Steven; the brothers met him one year ago, while they were hunting a wendigo back near Chicago. If it wasn't for Steven, Sam would have been long gone. Therefore, right after he listened to what his old friend had to say, Sam got up from the couch and told everybody the news.

"Guys, an old friend of mine and Dean needs our help. He's been on a vampire hunt for some days and discovered a huge nest in Maryland. He wants to slay every vamp in that nest. " Cas made some puppy-eyes at Dean, hoping he can come on the hunt. Looking into the clear blue eyes of his little angel, Dean couldn't refuse him. Even Charlie wanted to go with the boys, so the only one who stood home was Kevin, who was still trying to translate the angel tablet. "Kevin, keep an eye on the King of Hell right there", said Sam, pointing at the direction where the torture room was. "Sure, Sam. "

The four went to the Impala, taking their places in the car. Dean told Sam to drive the Impala so he could stay with Cas in the back. The two got in the car, Cas grabbing the other man's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hello guys. I have a lot of ideas for this story right now, so whatever happens, you must know the things will be alright in maximum 5 chapters. : Please review and follow, it makes my day! Also I'll do my best to make longer chapters_.

-chapter five-

Afters lots of moments in which Charlie chatted about crazy people on the internet and their fan fiction about Supernatural (the books written by Chuck); and lots of cute moments of little kisses between Dean and Cas, the guys -and Charlie- arrived at Steven's house.

"Dude, you got a huge bunker right there. " Sam was pretty excited to meet his old friend, in spite of Dean's remarks of how big his house is and how Dean thinks the guy's a dick. "Sam! Wow, you've grown up, boy! Look at that hair! Did you change your music type?" said Steven, exiting one of those immense doors. "Stee! No, I haven't. These are my friends: my brother, Dean; Cas and Charlie. " Steve winked at Dean. "Hey boy, I heard you're the one with the heavenly taste of music. AC/DC, Megadeth?"

Dean blushed. "Yeah, that's me.. And you are a very cool guy if you listen to these bands. So, where's the nest and what've you found about the leader? Did the fangs kill in group? What's their methode?" Steven looked up their address in his journal. "The sons of a bitch are at 10 miles away. They always kill in groups and share the blood. They only kill, they don't turn. The leader is some insane guy who thinks the Earth is his dinner table." Dean looked pleased. "Alright then, we're going after them. Cas, always stay behind me and get my back. Charlie, stay calm and don't kill too many faggots, we all want them." The two nodded and they got in the Impala, Dean driving this time. Steven got into his own 4x4.

When they arrived they were surprised to find a luxurious building instead of an old shack. They broke in and started killing. Cas had just killed a son of a bitch when another vamp jumped at him and started biting his neck. He screamed for Dean, which immediately slayed the vamp's throat. Seeing Cas bitten, he got all his fury and started to slay everything and every little fang he found. After finishing, he took Cas and carried him to the car, the others behind them. Cas was nearly fainting. "Hey, there Castiel, don't leave me. Stay with me, buddy." The ex-angel's last words before blacking out were "God, help us."

The vampire who bit Cas wasn't an ordinary one. He had poisoned fangs, so Cas could die. Dean started praying for his little angel. They roughly said 'goodbye' to Steven and the older hunter drove faster than he ever did, back to the bunker. All the road back he continued telling himself that Cas will be okay, and that freakin' God of theirs will bring him back.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Note: !please read! Okay so i needed this chapter to make sense, so the Winchesters don't know any method to inverse the vampire thing. No spell, no cure. Thankies for reading! Please review! It makes my day! Sorry this is too short but I really need to write this in shorter chapters so the storyline won't seem moving too fast. Please tell me what you think. _

-chapter six-

Dean never stopped praying while drivig. He could feel his head aching, every part of him wanting to die. But he held on, hoping his world will come back to life.

Suddenly, Castiel woke up, gasping for air. Dean offered to carry him into the bunker, in his arms. His face was showered by a bunch of sunlight, making him do a grimace. The others quickly followed him inside. "Cas, buddy, breathe for me.. Come on!" Dean desperately tried to help his angel in any possible human way. After ten minutes of breathing heavily, Cas tried to stand up, the result being a rough sound caused by his pain in all the body.

Castiel could hear Dean's heart pumping in his chest, his blood moving into his friend's body. "Dean." The hunter appeared to be a little bit happier. "Yes, Cas. I'm here. Just tell me what happened and what you need. I'm doing whatever it takes to make you better. "

"Dean, no. You need to let me go away. I don't know what my body is up to." he said, showing Dean his brand new fangs. Dean led his friend into his room and told him not to open the door for anyone, not even Sammy. Then he got away, driving fast to a blood bank, where he showed the girl right there his FBI badge. The girl quickly offered him three bags of blood, smiling and flirting with Dean, who was too depressed to even look at the chick.

When he returned to their bunker, he was surprised to find Cas on the floor, bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Hello. I am so so so sorry for the long wait but this story doesn't have much followers.. so i let it down a bit. Now I have some ideas and I'm continuing. Please review! They last a lifetime and make my day! _

-chapter seven-

Dean stared in shock and horror at his ex-angel-now-vampire friend, buried in a bath of blood. "Cas! Cas, can you hear me? Please answer me, buddy."

Dean couldn't think of anything else than kissing his angel, so he crushed his lips against Castiel's, gripping him tight and hugging him.

A bright shinning light appeared as their hearts ignited, forming a pair of white, immaculated wings, which quickly attached them to Castiel's back. He gasped for air as his eyes opened, meeting the hopeful deep green eyes of his friend. "Dean. I.. What happened? I thought heaven was closed." Dean faked a smile, letting go of Cas. The man stood up, and Dean couldn't help but smile in admiration at the sight of the angel's wings. "Wow, buddy.. You really are a hell of an angel. What the actual fuck has just happened? Did God make you an angel using his Godly mojo?" Cas sketched a smile at the sound of the last word. "No, Dean. It was you and your love for me. I think you could call that a 'mojo à la Dean'.

The hunter blushed a little, thinking of how wonderful Castiel's lips could taste. 'What are you thinking about, Dean? I can feel your grace shining brighter than normally.'

Dean was surprised by the angel's ability to feel other's emotions. 'Um.. Nothing. I was just thinking about...you. Can I touch your wings?' The hunter showed a puzzled face, hoping Cas will agree.

'Dean, I do not think you understand what that means. I-' Dean interrupted: 'Yea, yea, your wings are fluffy and very soft, and I need to be careful when-'

This time, the angel cut-off: 'No, Dean. If I let you touch my wings, we are bounded forever.'

'Isn't it some kind of ~profound bond~? Because I am pretty sure you said that: "Dean and I do share a more profound bond." '

'Again, no. Please keep listening until I finish. In Heaven, if an angel lets another angel touch his or her wings (and not during battles) then the two of them are bounded forever. That means their graces bend together and create the most powerful bond you've ever seen. They are like... a couple.'

Dean's mouth opened in shock, forming an 'o'. 'Well, I have nothing with that. I still want to touch you. I mean your wings.'

The angel's lips formed a thin smile. He could feel Dean's portion of his grace flickering with emotion.

'Sure, but before that, we need to do something.' Dean couldn't even say 'what' as Cas leaned into the hunter, kissing him. Dean felt better than ever. Catching his breath, he responded to the kiss, not sure of what his body was doing. He was just following his heart. He gripped Cas from the back and started placing little kisses on his neck. After what Dean heard leaving the angel's mouth, he was convinced to stop.

'Um.. Cas, did you just moan?' The little angel in the trenchcoat looked innocently at the hunter. 'Yes.. I didn't want you to cease, but as you did, I think it's time you get to touch my wings.'

This time, despite Dean's secret wish, the wings didn't come with any supernatural features, nor a bright light, nor a pretty dark shadow. 'Cas, this is the most wonderful thing..' Dean touched the angel's wings and thought how sweet it would be to sleep covered in them. 'We can try that if you like.' was Cas' response.

'Wait! Cas? Can you hear my thoughts?'


	8. Chapter 8

**_ Author`s Note: _**_Kay so I might have an idea. Now I wanna say that I`m writing just for me and at any point I could drop this story. No remorse. _

_Read and everythings blah blah... REVIEW_.

_[Wait! Cas? Can you hear my thoughts?]_

`Um, pretty much yes.. Hey, you swear a lot in your mind. Why is that attitude?`

`Cas, how long have you been able to hear my thoughts and how much did you understand?`

`I think I can say that eighty percent of your intimate thoughts reached me. Though at first I was impressed of your.._creative mind_.`

Dean thought of every time he imagined putting Cas on the floor, in the back seat of the Impala, on every flat surface. It was nearly impossible to keep track of that fake memories. `Anyway, I always enjoyed being able to see right into your soul. That`s why I told you we share a more profound bond, and always understood you.`

`I was sure you were looking into my soul. That way you just lean your head on the right and make those puppy eyes… There had to be something special.` Cas smiled.

`Actually, Dean, nothing of this has to do with that. I liked the way you looked at me the first time I did it, so I thought I could continue. Fortunately, you gave me the same looks as the first one.` Dean started laughing.

The door opened and a huge puppy entered `Guys, you stayed here for like 20 minutes. We were starting to worry.` Dean stood up, then let his body shiver a bit. `Dude, our Castiel`s got his wings back.` He grinned. `Yeah? How do they look like? I always wondered that.` Sam looked pretty interested. `They..are fluffy. Like any wings you could possibly see. Why that matter?`

Dean was aching to go and tell someone how amazingly structured Cas` wings were, and what a mythical colour they had. _Wait, mythical colour? What am I? Some crazy art dude? _he thought, and the angel heard his monologue, causing him to start grinning like an idiot, looking at Dean. Sam took it like he was smiling because of the winged discussion, and the guys let it so.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author`s Note: __Hello. So I got the oportunity to start writing on my pc, not my phone. This means updates will happen a bit quicker and will be a lot more interesting to read, as I can __write __**however**_** I **want _:. This is short as it is just a convo before I go to bed! Enjoy!_

`Anyways, I found this case, not too far away, and I think it`s worth a shot. Three men were killed this week and a robbery at City Hall. What do you think?`

`And WHAT in this should make me think that it`s our kind of job, Sammy? I kind of want a free evening, y`know.`

`Well, the vics were all found in their houses, no sign of forced entrance and every single one went to a convention about Chuck`s books, the Supernatural Ghospel of Us. Remember?`

`Yeah.` Dean snorted. `I really miss the guy, he made me laugh that time with the stars and his smiley-plaster. Kay, let`s go, what are we wwaiting for? Cas, you comin` or what?`

`Sure, Dean, if that is what you really want.` Dean looked surprised, then sketched a smile. `Oh, I`m sure you know what I _really_ want.`

Sam looked completely out of discussion. `What does that mean? Have you guys already kissed? Will you have angel babies? I wanna be an uncle, guys.`

Dean blushed. `Shut your pie-hole, Sammy. No one likes your shitty jokes.`

`Actually, I kind of taste Sam`s jokes. I like translating them into enochian. It`s funnier.`

Dean glared at Cas and tried sending him a `spiritual SMS`: **shut the fuck up**

He felt annoyed to find Castiel`s voice into his head, telling him that **Sam brought this up.**

Speaking of whom, the younger hunter was staring at them. `Could you please stop eye-fucking and looking at each other like you could _actually_ read thoughts? It`s cute and adorable but kind of scary…


	10. Chapter 10

_Author`s Note_: _So I just thought I might use Dean and Cas` "sms thoughts", therefore just so you know: _

_Dean:_ **-**

_Cas: _**-**

* * *

Dean chuckled. `Pshh.. No, Sammy, we don`t read thoughts, how could you think something like that?`

Sam got embarassed. `Sorry, Dean. I just thought you might. Sometimes even I think I act childish.`

**I don`t believe him. **

**Neither do I. I believe something is wrong with his soul. I can check it, if you want.**

Dean grinned, causing Sam to give them an odd look. He grabbed the sheets he printed and put them on the table for Dean to read, then he exited the room.

**Dude, he KNOWS of our thing. I think the princess is a little angry at me cause I didn`t tell him. **

**Dean, how could somebody be mad at you?**

**Yeah Cas, you`re right. Because I`m all just sexiness and adorableness. Thanks for reminding me.**

They both laughed at that and decided to take a look at the paper Sam gave them.

`So, here says there are three guys murdered, and they all went to the same Supernatural conevention some time ago. I think we should go there, interrogate some guys and BAM! job done, we can go home and watch Doctor Who.`

Sam entered back the room. `Since when do you watch Doctor Who? Wait, since when do you watch anything but cartoons and Doctor Sexy M.D.?`

`Ha, ha, Sammy. Well, Charlie`s in town and I thought we could all use a small break from hunting.`

`Okay then, let`s get in the car and go there then. But I wanna drive this time. I don`t wanna hit a tree just because you are talking to Cas in your head.`

`Hey! We discussed about that. We do NOT do that.`

`Yeah, sure.` Dean scowled. `We exchange "sms thoughts", man. It sounds cooler.

`However you want, you`re still a chick.`

`No, I`m not!`

* * *

After a long drive in which the two Winchesters had an argument about Dean`s manliness, they arrived in the city.

`Dude, you put this song on repeat all the way! That was about 50 times of listening to your _sweet cherry pie. _`

`You cannot say you hate that song. It`s amazing. Almost as amazing as pie.`

`I think I can say now, thanks to you, jerk.`

`Bitch.`

* * *

_Author`s Note [again]__: Okay guys so tell me what you think, REVIEWERS are my favourites! I kind of have an idea for where I want this to go but I cannot be sure until my beta tells me his opinion. [Yeah my beta is my best friend who thinks I am obsessed but gives me awesome ideas. He doesn`t even know what a beta is or that I really take his advice so this is going to be fun.] Until next time, I LOVE YOUUU ALL. _

_Also, my tumblr is ashesofdarksouls (don`t judge by the name, it`s all pretty full of Destiel)._


	11. Chapter 11

_Author`s Note:__ Okay so I found a very cool person who offered to beta my story. With this amazing person`s help I was able to figure out what I really want from this story. Let the games begin. Also, from now on I might be putting the notes at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

`I still do not understand why we need to separate. I want to come to the vics` houses too.`

`Then, Dean, let`s do this as usual.`

The two played _Rock, Scissors, Paper_ and this time, Dean surprisingly won. He and Cas went to one of the victims` house, while Sam went to the bank to investigate the robbery _for the greater good of the country_.

* * *

`Dude, this guy was 17 and had a huge poster of us in his bedroom. I`m staring to miss him. Let`s look through his laptop and see if we find something. The room appears to be clean. Do you sense any demon or anything else? The EMF says everything`s fine.`

`No, Dean. Everything looks as clean as Heaven after the Great Fall. What I do not understand is why-`

`SON OF A BITCH!` Dean nearly jumped off of his chair, rushing to close the pictures he had just discovered, hoping Castiel didn`t see them.`

`What is it, Dean? Did you find something horrible?`

`No, Cas, it`s nothing.`, he said reluctantly, his mind still full of the pictures drawn by _fans_ of him and Cas tangled together in a bed. _Dude, internet is crazy. What the fuck, Tumblr?!_

**What is Tumblr, Dean?**

**Oh, nothing,Cas. Just a crazy internet site where people are posting pictures and texts about how much they love something or stuff like that.**

**Okay, Dean.**

What was taking over Dean was the amusement of some posts, like him having Cas cuddle into him while they watched some fluffy movie. He imagined the two alone, in a room, then it was too much for him. Dean Winchester stood up from his chair and kissed Castiel. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, until Cas seemed to want it lean into something more. In less than a minute the two were making out in the poor teenager`s house. _If he could see us_, Dean thought.

`OH MY FUCKING GOD!`

The two lovers parted away. The hunter looked at the angel`s pink swollen lips one more time before he saw a ghost right in front of him.

`Gosh, I thought there were no ghosts, man!`

`Wait, am I a ghost? How cool! Good God, is this Heaven? Are you two real?` The boy said, before poking Dean with his finger.

`Dude, yeah, we`re real, and you were killed by a creature. We don`t know what he or she wanted to if you could excuse us, we were doing our job..`

`Good God, you two were making out in my house! How is that classified as _job_? Anyways, YOU are Dean! And YOU are Castiel! Oh Good God I am your biggest fan, I read all the books and I never ceased believing in you!`

`Yeah I kind of observed that on your laptop..` Dean said.

The teenager blushed. _If that is even possible for a ghost_, Dean thought.

`Anyways, we want to find out why you dies so..`

`But I know why I died!`

`We`re listening, kid. Spill it all.`

`I and these other guys were at a Supernatural convention when we figured out where the Goblet of Satan is and the next day we were planning to go for it. We were just trying to protect if from demons and stuff like that, when some two guys walked into us and started gripping our hearts out of our chests. I can swear they were witches, or wizards. Though witches sounds evilish.`

`DUDE. Stop. _Evilish?_ Anyway, what`s the Goblet of Satan?`

`Man, didn`t you read the books? You know, the seventh?`

`I thought there were just five`, Cas said.

`That was a lot of time ago. I have all the collection, with signatures from the author on the right shelf, right there…`

The boy quickly disappeared, as Castiel could sense dark magic surrounding the room.

**Dean, the house is spelled. The boy cannot enter in our dimension.**

**Then let`s just grab the books and leave. I`ll call Sam and we can make a fanclub. Maybe a slumber party. We could read those fucking books and braid Sam`s hair.**

Cas zapped the two of them in front of Sam, who had just exited the bank, to Dean`s surprise.

* * *

_Author`s Note__: Okay, I cannot wait to write the next chapter but I must go to sleep. See you soon!_


End file.
